criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Life at Stake
A Life at Stake is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-first case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Mystic Banks district of Aurelia. Plot On Halloween, the team received invites to a vampiric ball at Count Drake Redgrave's castle. Upon arrival, Silvano and the player enjoyed the night's events before hearing a bloodcurdling scream coming from Drake's private quarters. The detectives headed there and found Drake impaled through the heart by a wooden stake. Dom confirmed that the stake punctured Drake's heart and killed him instantly. The detectives first questioned professor Velma Fang, goth Sienna Black and Cooperman Industries CEO Travis Ackerman before hearing that Drake had been seen in a local restaurant, named The Stake, before his death. At the restaurant, the victim's blood donor Olivia Minson approached the pair and demanded to know if they had any leads. After the conversation, the pair continued the investigation, labelling crazed lunatic Gregory Minetta as a suspect. Victoria then entered the station and informed the pair that she was eating in The Stake when Gregory started a vampiric ritual, prompting the pair to head there and stop him. The vampire slayer then was revealed as crazed lunatic Gregory Minetta. The lunatic killer wanted to be immortal forever, and as he read, at the night of the full moon, he would have to sacrifice a male body to the devil. The victim would have to be at least the victim's age and that he had to kill him in the style used to kill vampires. As he knew the victim and their claim as a vampire, he went to the victim’s vampiric castle. He then manically killed the victim with a stake, drained his blood and sacrificed it to the devil, hoping the stake would point toward an innocent bystander afraid of vampires. Judge Rodriguez then thought that Gregory was crazed, and charged him to life in maximum security with immediate therapy. Post-trial, Chief Aleiso asked Lydia and the player to investigate Velma further, mentioning that Velma was last spotted in the gardens behind Drake's castle. After searching the gardens, the detectives found her phone which revealed she planned to unveil her new book on the Reaper at the party. The pair searched the castle once more and found the book which revealed Velma's obsessive interest in the serial killer. Upon confrontation Velma was quick to anger and threatened to sue the police for harassment. Meanwhile, Silvano asked the player to get a bite to eat with him in The Stake as a thank you for comforting him when Angelica disowned him. Inside the restaurant, the pair found an old picture inside Angelica's bag of her as a young woman next to a young man. After examining the picture further, it was discovered that the man was Silvano's father, Vinnie. Silvano reluctantly went to ask his mother about this which caused her to reveal that Vinnie left her after she discovered she was pregnant with Katrina as he didn't want a second baby. The cruel woman then insisted that she saw Vinnie in Silvano, commenting that they were both weak and pathetic. Before Angelica could continue, Silvano refused to listen and walked off. Silvano, Jason, Lydia and the player then departed the party and started to drive home when Lydia spotted something strange in the town square. The player and Silvano then got out of the car to see the body of the Reaper's final victim bathed in moonlight... Summary Victim *'Count Drake Redgrave' (found with a stake impaled through his heart) Murder Weapon *'Wooden Stake' Killer *'Gregory Minetta' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms. *The suspect knows vampire lore. *The suspect uses hazel water. Appearance *The suspect wears glasses. Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms. *The suspect knows vampire lore. *The suspect uses hazel water. Appearance *The suspect wears rhinestones. Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms. Appearance *The suspect wears rhinestones. Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms. *The suspect knows vampire lore. *The suspect uses hazel water. Appearance *The suspect wears glasses. Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms. *The suspect knows vampire lore. *The suspect uses hazel water. Appearance *The suspect wears rhinestones. *The suspect wears glasses. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats mushrooms. *The killer knows vampire lore. *The killer uses hazel water. *The killer wears rhinestones. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vampire Castle. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Bloody Stake, Faded Book Cover; Murder Weapon Found: Wooden Stake) *Examine Faded Book Cover. (Result: Author’s Note to Victim; New Suspect: Velma Fang) *Ask Velma Fang about the victim’s vampiric life. (New Crime Scene: Vampiric Gardens) *Investigate Vampiric Gardens. (Clues: Bush, Locked Box) *Examine Bush. (Result: Choker; New Suspect: Sienna Black) *Ask Sienna about being in the vampiric gardens. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Unlocked Box Inscription) *Examine Locket Inscription. (Result: T Ackerman; New Suspect: Travis Ackerman) *Ask Travis why he was in the vampiric gardens. *Examine Bloody Stake. (Result: Greasy Liquid) *Analyze Greasy Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows vampire lore) *Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mushrooms) *Attribute: Velma knows vampire lore. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Olivia Minson about being the victim’s blood donor. (Attribute: Olivia knows vampire lore) *Investigate The Stake. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Trash Can) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Travis’s Laptop) *Confront Travis about the victim threatening him. (Attribute: Travis eats mushrooms) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim’s Cape) *Examine Victim’s Cape. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hazel water; New Crime Scene: Bloodletting Monument) *Investigate Bloodletting Monument. (Clues: Bloodletting Knife, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Baby Photo) *Examine Baby’s Photo. (Result: Sienna Identified) *Ask Sienna why she accused the victim of being a bad father. (Attribute: Sienna uses hazel water, eats mushrooms and knows vampire lore) *Examine Bloodletting Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Gregory Minetta) *Ask Gregory about his bloodletting knife. (Attribute: Gregory uses hazel water and eats mushrooms) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Restaurant Booths. (Clues: Ring Box, Torn Manuscript, Victim’s Necklace) *Examine Victim’s Necklace. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Examine Yellow Substance. (Result: Mushroom Sauce) *Confront Gregory Minetta about having the victim’s necklace. (Attribute: Gregory knows vampire lore) *Examine Ring Box. (Result: Inscription) *Ask Olivia Mison about the ring boxes. (Attribute: Olivia eats mushrooms and uses hazel water) *Examine Torn Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript Annotations) *Analyze Manuscript Annotations. (09:00:00) *Ask Velma why the victim refused to help her with a second book. (Attribute: Velma knows vampire lore, eats mushrooms and uses hazel water) *Investigate Vampire’s Bed. (Clues: Garlic Oil Bottle, Pile of Cushions) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Blade) *Analyze Blade. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears rhinestones) *Examine Garlic Oil Bottle. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Goes Bump in the Night (5/6). (No stars) What Goes Bump in the Night (5/6) *Investigate Vampiric Gardens. (Clue: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Velma's Phone) *Analyze Velma's Phone. (07:00:00) *Investigate Vampire Castle. (Clue: Faded Book Cover) *Examine Faded Book Cover. (Result: Reaper Book) *Confront Velma about the book. (Reward: Vampire Fang Charm) *Investigate The Stake. (Clue: Angelica's Bag; Reward: Burger) *Examine Angelica's Bag. (Result: Old Photo Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Silvano's Father) *Ask Angelica about Silvano's father. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Mystic Banks